


Summer Break

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn’t wear a bra on their date. Blaine is immensely distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Break

**Title:** Summer Break  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** Light R for boob fondling and swear words.  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 2,500+  
 **Summary:** Kurt doesn’t wear a bra on their date. Blaine is immensely distracted.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** For slayerkitty because even though she wasn’t sure about it at first, she encouraged me to write every single fic in this verse.  
 **A/N 2:** This fic is part 2 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

The first time Blaine saw Kurt without a bra was in the middle of their summer break. Blaine had discovered a gay-friendly restaurant in Columbus and asked Kurt if she wanted to go. Kurt had said yes, of course, and they decided they would make an evening of it, go out to dinner and go see a community theatre showing of _West Side Story_.

Kurt picked Blaine up from her house and Blaine chattered the entire drive to Columbus. She was excited to go out with Kurt, to be in public and not get dirty looks. They’d spent most of their summer break at each other’s houses between Blaine’s shifts at Six Flags and Kurt’s shifts at Hummel Tire and Lube. When they did get to see each other, it made more sense to stay in and just _enjoy_ the time they did have together rather than figuring out somewhere they could go or what they would do.

Blaine was ecstatic when she had found the restaurant. It was a little Italian restaurant and it sounded lovely from all of the reviews she’d seen online. She’d booked them a table and planned to make the night amazing for Kurt. They deserved it.

“This is it,” Blaine said, looking from the map on her phone to out of the car window.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. “Looks nice from the outside,” she said as they got out of the car.

Blaine joined her and reached for Kurt’s hand. “I’ve read nothing but good reviews about this place,” she said, giving Kurt’s hand a gentle squeeze as they walked. “You’re going to love it.”

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and they headed inside. A waiter showed them to their table and Blaine shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it over the back of her chair before sitting down. 

Kurt sat across from her and Blaine looked up, immediately taking in Kurt’s outfit. She was wearing a gorgeous red halter top, a colour that suited Kurt well but that wasn’t what had caught Blaine’s attention. It was the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra that made Blaine’s mouth go dry immediately. 

The neckline was a _lot_ deeper than Kurt normally wore her tops (most of which actually had rather high necklines) and Blaine couldn’t help but stare. Not only were Kurt’s arms bare but if Blaine tilted her head _just_ right, she could _definitely_ see Kurt’s left boob.

“Do you like it?” Kurt asked, snapping Blaine from her thoughts. “I got this last week. I thought the colour was really good.”

“Uh huh,” Blaine nodded.

“It goes with my Marc Jacobs ballet flats too,” Kurt said and Blaine felt her foot rubbing against the outside of her leg and she forced herself to look down.

Kurt was wearing the cutest red with white polka dots ballet flats and _holy hell_ she was wearing white cropped Capri pants. How on Earth had Blaine missed that when she had got into Kurt’s car?

“They’re… cute,” Blaine said, swallowing thickly. She reached for her glass of water and swallowed as much as she could without making a scene.

Kurt was trying to kill her, that’s the only conclusion she could come to. After Kurt had touched her boob a few weeks before, it’s all that Blaine could think about. Of course, Cooper had to interrupt them and after Kurt had left, he had teased her immensely about it but now… Kurt was definitely getting back at her or _something_ because she never wore clothes like this, even though it was summer.

A waiter came by and took their order and Blaine barely even registered that she’d placed her order in Italian until she saw Kurt looking at her funny. She was about to ask ‘what’ when she felt Kurt’s foot rubbing against her own underneath the table.

“You look great,” Kurt said, moving to rest her chin on her hand, giving Blaine a smile.

Blaine licked her lips and pushed her curly hair off her shoulder. “Thanks,” she replied, thinking about how she really hadn’t put much thought into her outfit at all. She knew it was going to be warm so she’d settled on cropped denim pants, her favourite ballet flats and a top that Kurt had picked out with her at the start of their summer break. It was loose and a dark blue colour that Kurt thought brought out the colour in Blaine’s eyes when she wore it. 

Blaine listened to Kurt talk while they waited for their meal and she felt her gaze going back to Kurt’s chest. She’d never really openly _stared_ at her girlfriend like this before but she was as impressed as she was jealous. Kurt _could_ go without a bra if she wanted, as she was so clearly displaying, and Blaine was jealous. She couldn’t go without a bra even if she wanted to, not with her awkwardly big boobs. She hated it.

Their meal came and Kurt thanked their waiter. Blaine caught herself just in time and thanked their waiter as well. She tried to focus on eating her gnocchi puttanesca and listen to Kurt speak at the same time, while trying _not_ to focus on the fact that every time Kurt reached for her sparkling water, her top opened just that _little_ bit more and Blaine could just see flawless, pale skin.

She was halfway through her meal when she figured she’d better join in on the conversation and she started to tell Kurt about her week at Six Flags. She admitted that she was enjoying it more than she expected to. She got to sing and perform and get paid for it, so in her mind, it was a pretty good deal.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Kurt said as she picked up her glass of water again.

Blaine nodded and licked her lips, reaching for her own glass, trying to quell the dryness in her throat she got every time she looked at Kurt. 

“We should get a dessert to share,” Kurt said once they had finished their meal and Blaine looked down at her plate. When had she finished eating? Kurt must have magical boobs or something because she didn’t even _remember_ finishing her gnocchi and she _loved_ gnocchi.

“What did you have in mind?” Blaine asked. 

“How about a slice of amaretto cheesecake?” Kurt suggested.

“Sure, that sounds lovely,” Blaine agreed and she flagged down their waiter to order a slice. 

She took Kurt’s hand across the table and smiled. It felt _so_ nice to be able to do this in a public place without the fear of someone across the room, or on the next table over, scoffing at them or muttering about how ‘wrong’ they were.

“So, do you like it here?” Blaine asked, gently stroking the back of Kurt’s hand with her thumb.

“I do,” Kurt replied with a smile, pushing her long brown hair off her shoulder with her free hand. “It’s nice and quite cosy.”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it is,” she said. “And, we’re not the only gay couple in here, either.”

“That’s also a nice perk,” Kurt replied. “We should come here again.”

Blaine opened her mouth to reply but their waiter came back with their slice of cheesecake and two dessert forks like they had asked for.

“Scoot closer,” Kurt said, putting their glasses of water to one side. “We can share it properly then.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, shifting her chair so she was closer to Kurt, who had also moved over. 

_Wow… we so shouldn’t have moved… Crap, I can see Kurt’s boob so well. Is that…? Holy fuck, I can see her nipple. I have died and gone to heaven_ , Blaine thought, blinking as she stared.

“Blaine?” Kurt prompted, holding out a piece of cheesecake on her fork. “Want a bite?”

“Uh…” Blaine blinked again and shook her head a little, trying to remember that they were still in a _public_ place and would likely get thrown out if she decided to grope her girlfriend right there and then. “Of course.”

Kurt smiled and brought the fork up to Blaine’s lips, letting her have the first bite. 

“That’s nice,” Blaine said, licking her lips as she swallowed the piece of cake.

“I know,” Kurt agreed, taking a bite herself. “This is delicious.”

Blaine couldn’t help but watch Kurt as she ate each bite of cheesecake. She was pretty sure that a tornado could have ripped through the place and she wouldn’t have even noticed, she was that entranced by her girlfriend. 

After they had finished off their dessert, Blaine paid for the meal, despite Kurt’s protests.

“I asked you to come here with me, it’s my treat,” Blaine said as they headed for Kurt’s car. _Besides, I think it’s payment enough with you wearing that top…_ She shook her head, trying to think of something other than Kurt’s top. Sadly, she couldn’t see Kurt’s beautiful skin anymore as Kurt had put her jacket on as soon as they left the restaurant. 

Blaine almost wanted to whimper. She knew it was silly to think like she was but she just wanted _more_. She wanted more of Kurt, wanted to see her, to feel her. She just wanted Kurt so badly sometimes. They were still in their strict ‘no hands below the waist’ agreement and Blaine wasn’t going to disregard that at all. She mostly just wanted to touch Kurt’s boobs. 

_Fuck, I need to stop thinking about Kurt’s boobs, she’s going to think I’m weird,_ Blaine thought to herself as she put her seatbelt on.

“Blaine, are you alright?” Kurt asked as they drove towards the Columbus Community Theatre. “You’ve been… _different_ all night.”

“I… Sorry,” Blaine said, biting her lip. “Can we… can we pull over?” she asked.

Kurt nodded and pulled off into an empty clearing and the moment she shut off the engine, Blaine was pulling her in for a kiss. It was all tongue and dirtier than anything they’d ever shared before but Blaine just _wanted_ to feel Kurt so badly.

“Blaine,” Kurt said breathily, pulling back a little.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips, kissing them again. “No idea.”

Kurt moved her hand to undo her seatbelt. “What do I do?” she asked between kisses.

Blaine groaned, cupping the back of Kurt’s head as she kissed her again. “That top,” she whispered. “Drives me crazy.”

Blaine had to restrain herself from just pulling Kurt into her lap and kissing her all over. It was hard enough holding back during dinner but now that she had Kurt in close proximity and in relative privacy, it was proving harder.

“What about my top?” Kurt asked and Blaine could hear the sincerity in her voice. She really had no idea.

“You’re not wearing a bra,” Blaine said bluntly. “And it’s _so hot_.”

“Oh,” Kurt mumbled, pulling back. “Well, I need new stick on bras, my old ones got put in the wash by Finn by accident and my strapless bra came too high up over the back of the top…”

“Don’t apologise,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt again, this time slower and longer. “It’s hot.”

Blaine could practically feel the heat radiating off Kurt’s face and she peppered kisses across Kurt’s jaw and down to her neck, pausing to suck lightly but not long enough to leave a mark.

She jerked back in surprise when she felt Kurt lift her hand and put it on the zipper of her jacket. Blaine glanced up, catching Kurt’s gaze in the dark of the car as she undone Kurt’s zipper. Kurt shrugged out of her jacket and Blaine had to bite her lip to stop from moaning again.

“Kiss me,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine happily obliged and pulled Kurt in for another kiss. She let one hand stroke Kurt’s back, feeling nothing but skin on her upper half before coming into contact with the material of her absolutely new _favourite_ top of Kurt’s. Blaine felt Kurt sigh against her lips and she pulled back just enough to quickly glance at Kurt’s face, making sure this was all okay with her.

“You… you can touch me if you like,” Kurt said, voice a little shaky.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah,” she replied. “Just… over the top of my clothes, if that’s okay?”

“ _More_ than okay,” Blaine breathed, leaning forwards to kiss Kurt again. 

Blaine kissed Kurt just for a few long moments before Kurt pulled back. “Wait,” she whispered. “Maybe we should move this to the backseat?”

Blaine could hear the nervousness in Kurt’s voice and she gently took Kurt’s hand in her own. “Only if you want to,” she said.

“I do,” Kurt nodded.

They both moved to the backseat of Kurt’s car, Kurt’s amazing, roomy and _comfortable_ backseat. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt again, feeling her girlfriend relax against her. Blaine shifted so Kurt was in her lap and she stroked her back again, enjoying being able to touch Kurt’s skin so freely.

She stroked Kurt’s side down to her hip a few times before finally cupping Kurt’s _braless_ breast over the top of her shirt. Blaine felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She moaned into the kiss and amazingly, it made Kurt lean into her even more.

Kurt’s boobs were the best thing Blaine had ever been able to touch. She really didn’t want to stop. 

Blaine briefly thought to the production of _West Side Story_ that they were missing but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. Her whole evening had been leading up to this moment since she noticed that Kurt was braless.

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispered against her lips.

Blaine nodded as best as she could. “I love your boobs,” she responded. “Shit. I mean, I love you too.”

Kurt pulled back, an amused smile on her lips. “You love my boobs?” she repeated.

Blaine scrunched her eyes closed. “Yes?” she said meekly. “I love you more, though but your boobs… They’re so… _nice_.”

Kurt chuckled and leaned forwards to kiss her again. “Dork,” she mumbled into the kiss and Blaine felt her body sag with relief. 

Just as Blaine touched Kurt’s breast again, a shrill ringing noise came from the front seat of the car. Kurt pulled back with a muffled curse and reached into the cup holder to get her phone. 

“Hi, Dad,” Kurt said, shooting Blaine an apologetic look. “No, we’re… Is he okay? I… Yeah, I’ll go pick him up, I’m about five minutes from there. Okay. I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

Kurt hung up and Blaine fought the urge to groan.

“Finn’s been stranded at a party here in Columbus,” Kurt started, stroking Blaine’s hair off her face. “Dad asked if I could go pick him up.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine said. “We’ve missed the start of _West Side Story_ anyway, so we may as well go rescue Finn.”

Kurt smiled. “You’re the best.” She pressed a lingering kiss to Blaine’s lips before she got out of the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. Blaine noticed that she’d put her jacket back on and barely resisted a pout. She moved to the front passenger’s seat and glanced over at Kurt.

“Next time we go out, you have to wear that top again,” Blaine said casually.

Kurt grinned at her. “Maybe.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
